Different path
by Risen Serpent 606
Summary: What if Naruto was born 4 years before the Kyuubi incident. what if Minato and Kushina both survived that day and instead of Naruto having the Kyuubi his younger sister obtains the beast. what if when Naruto was 10 he left the village for an unknown reason and years later is discovered that he joined the Akatsuki. what will happen find out. Mokouton Naruto. NarutoxocxKonan.
1. Chapter 1

**Diffetent path** Chapter1: encounter.

"Minato I have some bad news for you." Said Jiraya as he stood infront of his old student. "What is it sensei?" asked Minato as he looked up to see the man that has trained him for many years. "I have new's on Naruto and particularly not so good news… he has joined the Akatsuki." Said the old toad sage causing Minato to freeze in shock. "W-what did I just hear right Jiraya-sensei?" asked Minato. "You heared me right son he has joined the Akatsuki his partner is Kushinas twin sister Hirro." Said Jiraya. "Damn it! Who knows what she is doing to Naruto!" yelled Minato in rage as he slammed his fist on his hard table.

"Kushina is not going to like hearing this." Said Minato. "All I know is that he lingering mostly around Kusa,Iwa and the valley of the end." Said Jiraya. "I will have to send out scouts to check out the areas." Minato thoughtfully said. "That is all I know I need to get going." Said Jiraya as he jumped out of a nearby window.

Minato sighed as he told his secretary he was leaving. He disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kushina was sitting down on the couch with her daughter they were talking about girl stuff when Minato appeared in a yellow flash. His face had dread all over it. "Minato-koi whats wrong?" asked Kushina as she watched her husband walk over to them. "I have very bad news." He said.

"What is it tou-san?" she asked. "Its Naruto…he has joined up with the Akatsuki along with your sister as his partner." Minato said as looked at the two females as their faces were filled with shock. "N-Naruto-nii joined Akatsuki." Natsume repeated tears threatining to spill out. "With my bitch of a sister I cant imagine what she is doing to my sochi-kun." Kushina said as Minato hugged her.

**In Fire country-small random shop.**

*Uh-choo* "Fuck now there are numerous germs on my pocky." Said a male voice as it stared at the treat in its hand. "But I don't give a fuck." He said as he carried on to eat the treat. "My Kawaii-kun your so cute." Said his female companion as she grabbed the males face and hugged it onto her assets, but he seemed not to notice as he carried on to munch on his treat.

"Aww, why are you avoiding me Kawaii-kun?" she asked with a cute pout. "You know when I am munching on Pocky-sama I keep quiet." The male said his voice was neutral. "Why do you never call me 'Sama'?." She asked her eyes becoming chibi like with sparkles. "I am immune to your 'Puppy dog eyes' technique when the power of Pocky-sama is in my possession." The man said with triumph in his tone. She just sighed as she saw her self-proclaimed man finished his pocky and she fed him a new one. "My sister doesn't know what she's missing out on." She said a sly smirk making its way onto her face.

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

"Two Akatsuki members were spotted in Hi no kuni recentley they were heading for Tenzaku town." Minato paused as he read the report. "Team 7 you are to search and take them down do you understand?" he asked to which they nodded. "Now prepare to leave." He said and they left the room. "I shouldn't be even letting Natsume anywhere near Akatsuki and I am hoping that it is not Naruto." He said to himself.

"So Natsu-chan do you think we will run into your brother?" Sakura asked. "I hope so because if we do I am going to drag his ass back here even if I have to break every bone in his body." Natsume declared only for Sasuke to snort. "Please if he is in Akatsuki he must be S-rank and what can you do to an S-rank nin?" he asked causing her to growl at him.

"Stop your bickering you two." Sakura the voice of reason spoke. The two walked to the gates were they met up with two of their teammates. "My Youthful temporary students let us go!." Gai said in his nice guy pose. They nodded as they travled at fast speeds heading for Tenzaku.

The team of five arrived at Tenzaku within 3 days and were walking at a slow pace. "Natsume you sense anything?" Lee asked as they surveyed the town. Natsume concetrated as she felt everyones emotions she knew her brother was always bored and annoyed…Happy and excited…nope…sad and lonely…nope…Flirty and in love…nope…bored and annoyed…bingo.

"Found them…and it's Naruto." She said taking off to the west side of the town. "Wait up you baka." Sakura yelled out as she followed her teammate with the rest following as well.

"Kawaii-kun please hug me." Said Hirro as she walked behind Naruto. "No." The blonde replied flatly. "Kawaii-kun why are you so mean?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned her chin on his left shoulder. "Hirro we have company." Naruto said. "I don't care Kawaii-kun we can strip naked and I will ride you untill dawn in the street for all I care." Hirro said with a sultry voice. She could feel his cheek with her own burning up probably from a blush. "You are so outspoken Hirro." Naruto replied. Naruto stopped walking which prompted Hirro to do the same. There standing infront of them was Natsume. Naruto examined his sister with a raised eyebrow.

She had blonde hair that was held in pigtails and had red tips. She had violet eyes and had tan skin with three whisker marks on each cheek. She had a heart shaped face with bangs framing it. She wore a black high-collard short sleeved shirt, she wore orange finger-less gloves that reached her elbows. She wore white ANBU pants and had black sandals. She wore a pouch on her right thigh and on her waist were scrolls. She was 5'2 and had a nice figure and C-cups.

Natsume blushed as she saw her brother survey her. "Nii-san I am here to drag you back to Konoha!." She exclaimed. "Really how lackkuster of you." He said as he yawned. "My Kawaii-kun why didn't you tell me your sister was so cute?" Hirro asked with a pout. "Meh." Is all he said causing Hirro to cry anime tears. "Why do you love Konan more than me? Is it because you have a thing for blue hair, I can dye my hair blue if you want me to." Her tone was filled with desperation. Natsume felt like she wasn't there anymore.

"Oi! Im right here you know stop avoiding me!" she yelled out to no avail. She took this time to examine her elder brother. He had dark red hair that was almost black with blonde streaks, it was spiky and was shoulder length with sharp bangs-framing his face. He had dark blue eyes and he had fair skin with three whisker marks on each cheeks. He had a sharp face. He wore the Akatsuki garb but his cloak had a high collar and a hood sown into the back of the collar. He wore black Anbu-pants instead of the blue pants the other members wear and he wore black ANBU sandals with red straps and spikes on the soles. His cloak actually concealed his feet and hands. He was standing at 5'5 and his build was hidden by the cloak.

Hirro had ruby red hair that was at waist length and resembled her kaa-san's style but Hirro's was spiky. She had light fair skin and has grey eyes. She wore the Akatsuki garb but she wore silky red thigh length stockings and she wore black shin-length sandals with red soles with spikes. She wore dark red nail polish and had on dark red lip-stick and eye-shadow. Her figure was hidden by the cloak but you could tell she had D-cups and an hour-glass figure. She was standing at 5'8 beating her brother by 3 inches.

The two common things about the two were the Uzu hitai-ate's they were wearing on their foreheads.

Hirro and Naruto stopped ignoring her when four more Shinobi arrived. "Natsume you shouldn't just run off like that." Scolded Sakura before she realised who Natsume was focusing on. "You brought friends I don't think I have enough pocky for everyone." Naruto said but no one could tell if he was serious or jocking. "You two are Akatsuki arent you?" asked Lee. "No we are the care bears… what does it look like to you." Naruto droned out with sarcasm.

"N-Naruto-nii there is no need to fight just come with us." Natsume begged. "You are not my current objective Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said in a cold tone. "Naruto what an un-youthful thing to say." Gai said as he took up a lecturing stance. "Oh and wearing green spandex around children is?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"Your so cute Kawaii-kun when your so serious." Hirro cooed out as she pressed the boy's face into her bossom. "Hn, these two arent serious we can take them on." Sasuke smartly said *cough lie cough*. "Right if he wont listen to reason we will drag him back to the village." Natsume proclaimed as she charged at her brother.

**End of chapter1.**


	2. Chapter 2:Battle of siblings

Different path Chapter2: Battle of siblings.

Natsume ran at her brother her fist cocked her fist back and brought it forward as she reached her brother, but he was already prepared so he grabed the fist with his left hand and brought it down so he could kick her on her mid-section. Natsume spat out some saliva before jumping away from her brother. In a puff of smoke 3 replicas of her appeared and rushed at him with kunai's in their hands.

"Weak." Is all Naruto said as all the clones disperesed before they got to him. "W-what the-." But before Natsume could finish her sentence she had to dodge a barrage of kunai. Naruto slowly unbottoned his cloak revealing he was wearing a ash-grey flak jacket with a black polo-neck with uzumaki crest on the shoulders. On his right thigh was a kunai-pouch and around his waist were 4 scrolls. "If you just left I would of turned a blind eye…but now my eyes can see you clearly."

"Should I join in Kawaii-kun?" asked his companion. "Just cover me." Is all her 'Kawaii-kun' said as he dashed forward for the Konoha nin a Kunai in hand. Natsume saw her brother heading for her with a kunai in hand. As she was going through handsigns Naruto positioned his kunai on the flat side so the sunlight hit the surface of the knife and bounced of blinding the Konoha nin's. Naruto smirked and when he reached Natsume he landed a solid punch to her face and she flew backwards into Lee who couldn't respond since he was blinded and he fell back with Natsume. Naruto who still had the momentum of his punch brought his hand down rotating on his downed hand and kicked both Sasuke and Gai on the chest before planting his other hand down and did a low rotation sweeping their legs causing them to fall flat on their backs. Naruto stopped his painful break dancing to face the only standing member. "You know I never liked pink." He said as he planted his fist into her gut before his fist gained a dark blood red aura. "**Drop dead impact**." He said as the aura sent Sakura flying back with a red ball of energy and she crashed into a building going through the numerous chairs and tables before stoping at the cashier. "Hey ask him if he's got change for a 20!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura tried to raise her head but everything was getting blury and darkness was starting to consumer her and Sakura was out of the game.

"One down and ahhh 1,2,3,4 yeah 4 to go." He said with an aloof expression causing all those around to sweatdrop. Natsume finally got up with a healing bruise on her cheek. "That hurt more than Baa-chans punch." She growled out. "Hahahahaha my strength is 10 x stronger than hers I can shatter a rock with a mere tap of my pinky." He said with a bit of arrogance. "Your bluffing." She said with narrowed eyes. "**Chin-break away.**" The red head exclaimed as he jabbed his middle and index into the ground causing a long crack to appear it reached Natsume but it stopped. "Whats the meaning of-." Natsume couldn't finish her sentence because a large jagged chunk of rock popped from the ground and slammed her chin and sent her spiraling into the air. Naruto then places his hand in a single handed ram sign and a large wooden tendril shot out from the ground and wrapped around the airbone Natsume, the tendril lowered itself so Natsume was eye level with her. "You are a decade too young to face me…Natsu-chan." He whispered before the tendril slammed her numerous times into the ground before it threw her to the recovering Gai,Lee and Sasuke.

"Kawaii-kun watch out!" yelled out Hirro as she sent an eerie purple Chakra chain that slammed into Gai who was crouched just below Naruto and it sent him into the remaining three ninja before the chain wrapped around them tight. "Kawaii-kun your move." Hirro said with a sultry tone. "Hn." Is all Naruto said before he slammed his hands onto the floor and the ground shook as a large thorned wooden vine burst from the earth and started to spiral around the area the Konoha nin were trapped in until it created a large vine dome that had nasty looking thorns on the outside and inside. "**Wood style: Devils thorn prison**." Is all Naruto said as he turned to leave with Hirro. "** Stage2: Noxious murder.**" The redhead whispered as the thorns inside the dome started to release a black and purple gas causing the prisoners inside to start and choke up. "Release them Hirro-chan." Naruto whispered into her causing her to squel with giddyness( is that a word :P) and she released the chains to let them struggle in the Dome. "Lets go Hirro-hime." He said with a grin causing her to swoon falling gracefully to the ground with a pleasureful smile on her face and a blush on her face. Naruto just sweatdrop 'Now im wishing that I went with Tobi at least he wont swoon on me.' He thought as he picked up his companion and slung her over his shoulder. 'huh what is this sweet musky smell.' He thought as he sniffed the air and let his nosed lead him untill his nose bumped into something wet and sticky with the musky smell. He looked at where his nose was. "Oh dear…this is most…wonderous…I will have to ask her of this…scent." He said to himself as he walked through the town and away from the battle ground. "Oh that reminds me I have to torture little mermaid for suggesting me to eat Vegetables…hm he shall feel pain for reminding me on why I left the village." Naruto mummbled as a flashback hit him.

**Flashback.**

Strike one. Age 6.

"Naru-kun stop eating pocky you'll get sick eat vegetables." Said Kushina to a young 6 year old Naruto. Naruto growled as he glared at the retreating form of his mother. 'Fuck off ya old hag.' He thought with anger a 10 year old Itachi was dumbfounded as he saw black and red steam rising from his friend.

Strike two. Age 8.

"Naru-kun havent I warned you to stop eating Pocky…that's it no pocky for a week your on a green salad diet." Said Kushina to a 8 year old Naruto. Naruto glared holes into the back of his mothers head as she left his room. 'That is strike two…Tomato bitch.' He thought as he gritted his teeth as small roots started to form around him. A 12 year old Itachi wise wide eye. 'OMGWTF.' He thought.

Strike three. Age 9.

"Naru-kun I am banning you from eating pocky if I find you eating pocky again I will place a seal on you that will shock you every time you touch it." Said Kushina as she snatched the Pocky in her sons hand walking out of his room. Naruto started to shake in anger his eyes gaining a red glow to them and a small tree's grew around the redhead. 'Strike three bitch I am leaving this damn place she disrespects Pocky-sama I will show her she should of turned to the dark side now the force within me will strike her down.' He thought a devious smile forming on his face. A 13 year old Itachi watched the trees his eyes wide and jaw dropping on the floor. 'OMGWTF what is happening WITNM( What In the name of Madara :P.) Unholy shiiiiit.' Itachi thought his mind blown.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Eat vegetables…Salad diet…Banning Pocky…fucking bitch." Naruto growled out not noticing the Killer intent he was releasing was killing weak hearted Civilians and causing some of them to commit senpakou(Sp?). He didn't notice the wet spot on Hirro become bigger and blood started to stream down her nostrils.

Something hit Naruto like a brick. "Where the fuck am I and what was I sent to do?" he asked himself with a confused expression on his face. He checked the watch on his wrist that wasn't there and saw the time. "Unholy fuck Im missing my favorite show…How to eat pocky." He yelled out as he took of at supersonic speeds.

**Back with Konoha nin.**

"This damn thing wont budge." Natsume growled out as she covered her mouth with her high collar. 'Knew it would come in handy and my only regret is dying without having sex with Naruto-sama.' Her inner self shouted. "Young Naruto's skills are truly Youthful and Un-youthful at the same time." Gai preached out. 'Holy shit I am going to die here without seeing Kakashi naked and without his mask.' Inner Gai cried out. "Hn, told you that he was too strong for you." Sasuke cockily said. 'OMG Naru-kun h-he is so dreamy if I make it out alive I will have infinate wet dreams about him.' His inner self thought. "He is a truly formidable opponent." Said Lee. 'I wish I had his hair and his eyes and his...I wish he was mine.' Inner Lee cried out.

"Wait I have an Idea I placed one of tou-sans seal outside the dome so I can send a message to him." She said as she took out a piece of paper and a brush writing a quick note and it vanished in a Yellow flash.

**Konoha.**

Minato had taken a break from the paperwork and was sipping on some tea when a note appeared in a yellow flash. He quickly read it and put on his game face and vanished in a yellow flash.

**Back to the garden I mean Tenzuka town.**

Minato appeared outside of the large dome. "NATSUME! Where are you!." Minato yelled out. He heared Natsume scream from inside so he formed a Rasengan and slammed it on the Dome and causing a hole to appear. He started ripping the hole out untill there was a door sized hole and everyone inside ran out the hole.

"Natsume what happened?" Minato asked as he kept staring at the prickly dome. "Naruto-nii happened." She replied with a sorrowful look on her face. "Say wha?" Minato asked as he looked at his daughter dumbstruck.

**End of chapter2.**

**Okay I now it's been a while since I updated this fic but I have a good reason I was helping my sister-in-law prepare for her wedding with my eldest brother and wow I never imagined a wedding could be so beautiful I shed tears of joy when I saw him there with his wife. Anyways sorry guys.**

**Oh the whole thing about pocky was not the real reason why Naruto left the village I put that there just for fun and the whole thoughts about Naruto being naked and having sex with them was thanks to the gas that was released it made them have thoughts that they would never have or actually think about outside of their rooms. Naruto doesn't know anything when it comes to Sex and all things related to said topic as he was raised to kill and not become a sex therapist.**

**Sorry again please reviews are appreciated and no flaming please.**

**R & R**

**Risen serpent 606 is out peace ^_^.**


End file.
